finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - целиком созданный с помощью полнометражный , основанный на одной из самых успешных игр для игровой консоли PlayStation Final Fantasy VII. Он вышел на и на для игровой консоли PSP, а расширенное издание под названием Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete было выпущено на в апреле 2009 г. Официальный мировой выход на экраны состоялся 10 сентября 2005 г., а в Японии - 14 сентября 2005 г. Фильм получил Почетную Премию Мария на 15 октября 2005 г. Действие фильма происходит через два года после событий Final Fantasy VII. Главным героем Advent Children, как и в оригинальной игре, является Клауд Страйф, переставший встречаться со своими друзьями, поскольку его внутренние психологические проблемы и воспоминания о своих неудачах все еще преследуют его. Кроме того, через два года после победы над Сефиротом по планете распространилась, подобно чуме, страшная болезнь, названная Геостигмой. Этой болезнью поражены и сам Клауд, и мальчик-сирота по имени Дензел, которого Клауд и Тифа взяли на воспитание. Неприметное течение жизни Клауда вдруг прерывается, когда трое сереброволосых мужчин врываются в построенный на месте старого Мидгара новый город Эдж и похищают Марлин и Дензела. Позже Клауду удается выяснить, что они разыскивают останки Дженовы, чтобы с их помощью воскресить Сефирота, каким-то образом связанного с распространением Геостигмы. Сюжет Через два года после событий Final Fantasy VII Планета постепенно начинает восстанавливаться после разрушительного падения Метеора. Выжившие после него жители Мидгара начали постройку нового города (довольно точно названного ) на окраинах старого метрополиса. Однако в это время население поражает страшная болезнь под названием . [[Файл:Cloud Advent Children.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Клауд рядом со своим мотоциклом, Фенриром.]] Выиграв решающую схватку с Сефиротом, Клауд Страйф открыл собственную службу доставки - Служба доставки Страйф. Ему помогает Тифа Локхарт, вместе с которой он живет в Эдже. Под их попечением находится Марлин, а также мальчик-сирота по имени Дензел. На Клауда нападают трое трое таинственных молодых людей, которые считают, что ему известно местонахождение их пропавшей "матери"; однако сражение с ними внезапно прерывается, и Клауду удается ускользнуть от них. Надеясь узнать больше о трех неизвестных, напавших на него, Клауд принимает приглашение посланников Руфуса Шинры, главы компании Шинра, к тому времени, как он думает, переставшей существовать. Руфус пытается заручиться поддержкой Клауда в попытке остановить загадочную троицу, но безуспешно. После их встречи в домик Руфуса врывается Кададж, один из напавших на Клауда, и требует у Руфуса открыть ему, где находится его "мать", объясняя, что "она" в действительности является останками Дженовы и каким-то образом связана с причиной Геостигмы. Он также объявляет, что планирует вместе со своими "братьями" Язу и Лозом новое Воссоединение, которое выльется в новый штурм самой Планеты. Кададж и его "братья" начинают отлавливать детей, пораженных Геостигмой, в том числе и Дензела. Они забирают с собой и Марлин после того, как Тифа проигрывает сражение с Лозом. Они отвозят детей в Забытую Столицу Древних. Клауд пытается освободить их, но терпит неудачу, и его самого спасает Винсент Валентайн. Только Марлин удается сбежать и добраться до Клауда. Винсент рассказывает Клауду, что именно разыскивает троица в черном и о их цели - возвращение Сефирота. Он также объясняет, что Геостигма - результат яростной борьбы с инфекцией, занесенной в Лайфстрим давним присутствием в нем Дженовы. Переборов себя, Клауд принимает решение вернуться в Эдж и сразиться с Кададжем лицом к лицу. right|thumb|250px|Бахамут СИН, заходящий на посадку над [[Эдж (Final Fantasy VII)|Эджем.]] Буквально сразу после этого трое злодеев в черном начинают массированную атаку на мирное население Эджа, призывая на подмогу множество монстров и огромного дракона под названием "Бахамут СИН." Пока все остальные герои оригинальной Final Fantasy VII (Тифа, Баррет Уоллес, Ред XIII, Кэйт Сит, Юффи Кисараги, Сид Хайвинд и Винсент Валентайн, а также, до определенной степени, Аэрис Гейнсборо) занимаются Бахамутом, Рено и Руд пытаются справиться с Язу и Лозом - и в это время появляется Клауд. Объединив свои усилия, Клауд и его друзья побеждают и монстров, и Бахамута. Наблюдая за сражением с крыши стоящего рядом небоскреба, Руфус сообщает Кададжу, что все это время он носил с собой контейнер с головой Дженовы, после чего выбрасывает этот контейнер вниз. Кададж ныряет с небоскреба вслед за контейнером и ему удается поймать его, не заметив, что Руфус еще до броска повредил целостность крышки. Руфус, не удержавшись, также падает с крыши, однако появившиеся буквально перед этим Елена и Ценг спасают его, мгновенно растянув под своим боссом спасательную сетку. Не успев обрадоваться своей удаче, Кададж замечает Клауда, на полной скорости приближающегося к нему на своем мотоцикле. Следует головокружительная погоня по развалинам Мидгара. Подлетевшие на вертолете Рено и Руд устанавливают две бомбы замедленного действия, взрыв которых, судя по всему, убивают Язу и Лоза, бросившихся в погоню за Клаудом и Кададжем. left|thumb|250x|Второе Пришествие Сефирота. Клауд нагоняет Кададжа на мотоцикле, но, домчавшись до края недостроенной эстакады, они слетают вниз и мчатся по направлению к старой церкви, где когда-то жила Аэрис. Там Кададж обнаруживает, что контейнер с его "Матерью" сильно поврежден, и из его груди вырывается крик отчаяния. В этот момент в церковь врывается Клауд. Они вступают в противоборство, и Клауду приходится нелегко, пока Кададж магическим взрывом не разрушает цветочный ковер на полу церкви. Из-под цветов вырывается мощный поток воды, по всей видимости, содержащий Лайфстрим, который полностью излечивает Клауда от Геостигмы. Но для Кададжа этот поток смертелен, и он уносится прочь. (Исцеляющий поток является ссылкой на Прорыв предела Аэрис 4 уровня "Великая Проповедь"). Клауду придает силы голос Аэрис, и он бросается в погоню и настигает Кададжа у заброшенных развалин штаб-квартиры компании Шинра в центре Мидгара. Избавившись от слабости, причиненной ему Геостигмой, Клауд вновь вступает в бой и вскоре решительно наносит Кададжу поражение. Однако прямо перед самым концом поединка Кададж отвлекает внимание Клауда, сбросив с крыши штаб-квартиры контейнер с головой Дженовы. Затем он и сам прыгает в бездну вслед за ним и, поймав его в воздухе, открывает его и впитывает его содержимое своим телом, показывая Клауду свое "Воссоединение". Клауд бросается вслед за ним, но Кададж уже начинает превращение, и прямо перед столкновением Клауда внезапно останавливает невесть откуда взявшийся обнаженный клинок Масамунэ, который держит в руке полностью восстановленный Сефирот. Звучит обновленная музыкальная тема "Однокрылый Ангел". Сефирот рассказывает Клауду, что после того, как души умерших от Геостигмы вернутся в Лайфстрим, Сефирот сможет управлять им. После этого Сефирот превратит Планету в гигантский космический корабль, на котором он отправится в путешествие по бескрайним просторам космоса, пока не найдет новую планету, на которой построит новый сияющий мир. thumb|right|328px|[[Клауд Страйф|Клауд разбивает Сефирота ударом Омнислэш Версии 5]] Над Мидгаром вспыхивает изматывающая дуэль, разнося в пыль и без того разрушенные руины старого города. К Клауду постепенно приходит сила и уверенность от мысли, что он должен защитить от разрушения Сефиротом все, чем он дорожит. Клауд разделяет свой новый меч на шесть частей, после чего атакует новым Прорывом Предела (этот прорыв является видоизмененным Прорывом Предела Клауда из Final Fantasy VII максимального уровня и называется ) и окончательно уничтожает Сефирота. Сефирот рассыпается в прах, а на его месте остается слабый и жалкий Кададж, ждущий пощады Клауда. Дух Аэрис проливает над Эджем живительный дождь, исцеляя всех больных Геостигмой. Обратившись к умирающему Кададжу, Аэрис успокаивает его, а тот, считая ее голос принадлежащим его "матери", подчиняется и с радостью вливается в Лайфстрим. Однако не успевает начаться всеобщее ликование, как неожиданно прозвучавший выстрел прошивает Клауда насквозь - выжившие после взрыва мин Язу и Лоз добрались к месту сражения, и Язу выстреливает в Клауда из оружия Лоза под названием . Оба держат в руках горсти Материи, с помощью которой устраивают всесокрушающий взрыв, уничтожающий их самих и поглощающий Клауда. В англоязычной копии сценария, распространявшейся в комплекте в коллекционным изданием фильма "Limited Edition Collector's Set" говорится, что они использовали "заклинания , и ". Cloud appears surrounded by a white light. Aerith says that he's "too big to adopt" and Zack tells Cloud that his place is not with them yet, and sends him back to Aerith's church through the Lifestream. Several small hands touch Cloud and he opens his eyes. Cloud awakens in Aerith's old church with wounds healed, now surrounded by his friends and the citizens of Edge. After a moment, Cloud demonstrates the healing powers of the water pooled in the church by curing Denzel of his Geostigma, in a way of a baptismal-like ceremony, after which and the remainder of the afflicted children jump into the water. After sharing a shy smile with Tifa and looking back upon the children, he looks up and sees Zack standing in the doorway and Aerith crouching by some other children. As Aerith stands and walks to the doorway, she turns back to ask Cloud if he'll be alright now, and then steps into a white light with Zack, who waves his final goodbyes before vanishing himself. Cloud nods, stating that he'll be fine because he's not alone anymore. Эпилог During the second section of the credits, a scene is depicted as "Calling" by Kyosuke Himuro plays on the soundtrack. This scene features images of Cloud traveling on his motorcycle, Fenrir, through various landscapes. As the song reaches its climax, a flower field is shown, and the camera pans out to show Aerith standing in this field. We see her at first from the side, but she turns her head eventually to face the camera. The last scene shows Cloud's desk at 7th Heaven filled with postcards, letters and photographs of the places he has visited. A close up of his desk is shown with a new photograph of him and the AVALANCHE crew together (in addition to the picture that was originally shown, which only showed Cloud with Tifa, Marlene, Denzel; the new picture implies that Cloud is holding on to his new happiness) and two small flowers. The short film Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII reveals that Cloud plans on taking an entire day off just to be with Tifa and the children, though no further details about this day off are known. Концепция и производство The idea for a movie came about from the success of Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, in which the secret ending depicts a CGI action sequence of two people fighting Heartless. Nomura had the idea for a full movie with "lots of cool fight scenes", and thought Final Fantasy VII would be a good source material for it. The development team thought that the ending movie for Final Mix was the best they could do, but Nomura was certain that with better technology, they could do better. When Final Fantasy X-2 became a success, the project came closer to realization. Nomura claims that the merger between Square and Enix was the event that sealed the creation of Advent Children and got the project rolling. In spring of 2003, Final Fantasy X-2 was released, Square-Enix was formed, and Advent Children was given the green light to start production. The original script for Advent Children was originally only 20 minutes long. The script involved an unspecified woman giving a message to a child and asking her to deliver it to Cloud. Through a relay system between children, Cloud receives the message and at the end it is revealed who the messenger is. However, the script kept expanding due to a combination of fan speculation, the anticipation of a long-awaited sequel to the game, and new ideas being worked in. Once initial reactions to sneak peaks and trailers were positive, the short video became a full movie. Kitase and Nojima decided to bring Nomura in as director, and Nomura began writing down key words for scenes as a foundation for a storyline. Some of the phrases he wrote down would be used for ads and trailers for the film. For example, one of Nomura's ideas was for a child to narrate and explain events they could not truly understand, which developed into Marlene narrating the opening sequence of the film which recaps the game's events. Nomura and others also began experimenting with concept sketches and CG renders of the film's key characters and locations. The subtitle of the film was originally going to be "reunion", but Nomura found it did not suit the rebirth of Sephiroth that was planned for the film. He found the word "advent", Latin for "coming", and Nojima wanted the word "children" in the title as well. Thus the full subtitle "advent children" was created. With the project rapidly expanding, a year after production began, the script was still not finalized and scenes and renders were still being altered. When the development team was offered to show their work at a festival in Venice, they had two months to develop a minimum 30-minute film or else they would be rejected. The team rushed to meet the goal, formulating the final film into a 23 minute segment, showcasing visuals and CG that were not even completed yet; thus, most of the footage shown was ultimately cut from the final product. After the positive fan feedback, the team returned to Japan with the realization they were making a full film, and still had much work to do. The final length of the film was nailed down at 100 minutes at the end of 2004, and work on finalizing the CG visuals and renders began. Выпуск Originally, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children had a runtime of approximately 60 minutes, slated for release on July 10, 2004. Upon release the film's runtime had increased to 101 minutes. Commercials for the film were planned for August of that year. Delays pushed the release dates back to September 13 for North America and September 14 for Japan as a simultaneous release. The simultaneous release was not an identical release, however, with Japan obtaining a special release of the DVD with more extras and collectible offers than the U.S. release. The official website for the English version of Advent Children featured a clock counting down to the DVD's release. However, due to the release date being pushed back several times, the timer was removed. Mere days before the North American release, Square Enix changed the date to November 2005, a move rumored to motivated by the promise of better sales during the lucrative holiday season. The date was changed again in early November to a January release date (with initial confusion given that many retail outlets got different release dates and information that did not match), with a limited theatrical run before the DVD release. Fans questioned Square Enix's move, given the track record of Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, which bankrupted Square Pictures after the movie made a substantial loss. Advent Children was initially released on both UMD and DVD formats. The Japanese UMD version includes a set of battle music tracks from the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST as a bonus. The North American release DVD release consists of two discs, but the buyers who preordered the set were also given a bonus DVD including extra material. Специальные издания Special Editions of this movie have been released, including the Ultimate Edition "Advent Pieces: Limited", which includes the OVA Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-. This was the first announced title in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Специальные издания в Японии The Ultimate Limited Edition Advent Pieces includes a Cloud riding on Fenrir figure, a voice actor script, a shirt and a cap, a serial-numbered keychain, a new version of the Japanese Final Fantasy VII International and a DVD with Final Fantasy VII: The Last Order. The set is limited to 77,777 pieces. Специальные издания в Северной Америке A collector's edition of the movie was released in North America on February 20, 2007. Included in this collector's edition is the following: *Ten collectible postcards *English movie script *Biographical character booklet *Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII story digest *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' Venice Film Festival footage *Sneak peek of upcoming Final Fantasy VII (related) games *Trailers *Deleted scenes *The Distance: Making-of featurette with all new English voice cast interviews *The anime Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-http://dvd.ign.com/articles/751/751165p1.html. Пиратский выпуск On September 11 of 2005, the pirate group BiEN leaked the movie in DVD rip format over the internet. Many fans, desperate to see the movie since its announcement in September 2003, downloaded it through BitTorrent. The Japanese addition Last Order was also leaked around the same time. ''Advent Children Complete'' Advent Children Complete is an extended edition of the original movie for Blu-Ray, with almost thirty minutes of extra features. Along with these new scenes are a demo for Final Fantasy XIII, and a new OVA starring Denzel. Другие медиапродукты по теме On the Way to a Smile A series of short novellas taking place between the time Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Written by Kazushige Nojima, they were released in episodes on the Japanese Advent Children website, and as a novella in the Limited Edition Collector's Set of Advent Children. The original two novellas were Case of Denzel and Case of Tifa, and Case of Barret was released with the North American and European releases of the film. Until the Collector's Set release of Advent Children, there were originally no official English versions for the first two novellas, but various fan translations exist on-line. The Reunion Files A short booklet titled The Reunion Files was released, detailing much of the process of Advent Children's creation, including character notes, artwork, voice actor interviews, and other commentary. Создатели фильма Актеры, игравшие и озвучивавшие персонажей Разработчики *Director: Тэцуя Номура *Co-director: Takeshi Nozue *Producer: Ёсинори Китасэ *Co-producer: Shinji Hashimoto *Scenario Writer: Kazushige Nojima *Original music composed by: Nobuo Uematsu, Tsuyoshi Sekito, Keiji Kawamori, Kenichiro Fukui *Art Direction by: Yusuke Naora *Mechanical and Creature Designer: Takayuki Takeya Актеры MoCap *Akihiko Kikuma *Isamu Tachihara *Jun Ishii *Mayuko Aoki *Masakazu Morita *Tesshin Murata *Yukiko Nakamura Актеры MoCap, занятые в сражениях *Kenji Arai *Masahiro Watanabe *Miwa Hashiguchi *Riichi Обложки Этимология Advent is Latin for "the coming," often used to refer to the time before Jesus's birth, or to the second coming of Jesus at the end of the Earth in Christian religions. This is an obvious reference to the rebirth of Sephiroth, who sees himself as a God, and the son of a figure he considers holy. The second coming of Sephiroth can also be seen as a sign of the end of the world, as he plans to destroy all life on the Planet. Children comes from the original concept for the story, being told by and focusing on children across the Planet. The term Advent Children could refer to the Remnants of Sephiroth, the children of Jenova who attempt to bring about the coming of Sephiroth, or to the Remnants coming to the Planet. It could also refer to the children recruited by the Remnants to search out Jenova to bring the advent of Sephiroth. Интересные факты *Though characters bleed often in Advent Children Complete, in the original Advent Children there are only two instances of blood, first when Cloud's goggles are shot off in the beginning of the film and second, when Cloud pulls Sephiroth's Masamune from his shoulder at the climax of their battle. *Korean singer Ivy stirred controversy for the music video to her song "Sonata of Temptation" because the video shared too many similarities with the fight scene between Tifa and Loz in the church. *In Square Enix's Nintendo DS game The World Ends With You, Yodai Higashizawa makes a reference to Advent Children by quoting Tifa's line, "Dilly dally, shilly shally". *Though a major driving point in the film, Aerith's name is not stated once; instead being called "her", "she", "you", etc. This is a possible reference to retconning of her name, and the great division among fans over the correct name. *In December 2011 Square Enix published a book called Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-, which takes place shortly before Advent Children and leads up to the film's events. Внешние ссылки *[http://na.square-enix.com/dvd/ff7ac/ Official Square-Enix Advent Children English site] *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/dvd/ff7ac/ Official Advent Children Japanese site] *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff7acc/ Official Advent Children Complete Japanese site] *[http://dmoz.org/Arts/Animation/Movies/Titles/Final_Fantasy_VII_Advent_Children/ Advent Children DMOZ Directory] *[http://www.ffshores.com/On-the-Way-to-a-Smile.html On the Way to a Smile translation of Square Enix's Novel and other resources, all the actuality from Final Fantasy - French Fan site] *[http://www.ffshores.com/The-Maiden-who-Travels-the-Planet.html The Maïden who Travels the Planet translation of Square Enix's Novel and other resources, all the actuality from Final Fantasy - French Fan site] *[http://www.ff7acmovie.com/ Advent Children trailers direct download, searchable image gallery, and fan works] *[http://flaregamer.com/b2article.php?p=109&more=1 The Making of Advent Children with Interview Translations and Images] en:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children de:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children es:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children it:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children